The Plan to get the Man
by thefalleninterlude
Summary: Cedric left Hermione standing in the hall with a million questions running through his head. When had he started flirting with one third of the golden trio? And when did the little bookworm grow up?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone lol new fic that I swear I will keep updating if u keep reviewing. That's the deal ok… I don't own any of this except the story line neways read review… but I wud like to start a pole shud cedric die? I'll probably write two endings neways….It's not a long first chapter but I wanna see if you like it to start with

Hermione looked into her mirror and sighed. If he didn't notice her like this tonight, he's not worth it. Her hair was done up and it was sleek and shiny. Her dress was the most beautiful shade of blue, her eye make up was done darkly and her smile, her smile lit up the whole of the Gryffindor tower. She may be going to the Yule ball with Viktor and Ron may have a crush on her but tonight she was going to finish her plot to capture Cedric Diggory's heart, after many library tutorings, late night planning sessions with Ginny and slipping little notes into his school book. Tonight Hermione Granger was going to get her man.

Hermione exited her common room early, eager to catch Cedric on his way to the Ravenclaw tower. She purposely took the long route to the Great Hall but to Hermione's luck she only ran into Viktor Krum.

"Hello Herm-own-ninny, you look absolutely stunnink" Krum said bowing and kissing our heroines hand. Hermione slightly screwed her nose up. Cedric always had perfect timing. In the corner of her eye she had seen him exit his common room and start walkin towards her but dammit Viktor got there first. 'Hmmm how to get him to leave quickly' Hermione thought(about krum)

"Ahhh Viktor charming as always. Listen I left something back in the common room I'll meet you back here in twenty ya" She said sweetly.

"Ya ok." Viktor said shakinly as he walked back to join his male friends.

Hermione looked in her purse to keep up with the act. She pulled out a mirror and put it up to her face. She smiled because over her shoulder Cedric was walking her way. She just had the most devious thought. No-one was watching them and oh look her dress was too long, oops someone might trip on it and fall into someone. 'Oh triple damn' Hermione thought as she turned around and ran into Cedric's brilliant torso. She hit him with such an impact that it sent the two colliding into the ground.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found Cedric leaning over her with his gorgeous smile. "Hermione….. you look oh god its hard to say what you look like in one word. Your beautiful, dazzling, sexy and cute. You're everything a boy could wish for." Cedric said to Hermione. 'He's so dreamy she thought.'

"Than how come no guy other than Viktor seems to notice or take interest."

"It seems that little Weasly boy has, Longbottom has, I have, half the boys in Durmstrang have, I even heard a couple of the hufflepuff boys say some things about you and if I told you it would make you blush so much that I might kiss you."

"Hang on Cedric did you just say you noticed and that you're interested and that if I blushed you'd kiss me." Hermione replied dreamily.

"Hermione, Hermione, Heloo Hermione," came the voice of Cedric.

"What Happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Oh you tripped on your dress and ran into me but you see we fell down the staircase and you see now Cho has run off thinking that you're my secret lover."

"Oh Cedric I'm so sorry. I'm such a Ditz sometimes." Hermione fake gasped.

"Not to worry, I'm breaking up with her soon. She keeps talking about your friend Harry and besides I never see her. God I'd rather be dating you"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She replied shyly.

"No way your way better than Cho your smart funny and did I say you look beautiful tonight." Cedric said dashingly.

"You might have said it once or twice in my dreams." She replied out loud. Hang on rewind I said is out loud, oh god im gunna be so rejected in a minute Hermione thought (in her head this time)

"In your dreams hey I might have to join you in one of those one nite." Cedric winked suggestively, causing Hermione to blush.

"See there you go blushing, you're so cute. Listen save a couple of dances for me or I might have to curse Krum next task ok."

"You bet, I'll be waiting and don't call me cute. It makes me feel like a rabbit."

"You're not a rabbit you haven't got big buck teeth." Cedric laughed. If only he knew why she didn't have bucked teeth.

Cedric left Hermione standing in the hall with a million questions running through his head not hers. When had he started flirting with one third of the golden trio? Or more importantly, when had begun falling in love with Mione? At least that's what The Weasly Twins called her. He wanted to call her Mione. He desperately wanted to call her his. But there he was chasing after The Ravenclaw Seeker. The girl had been cheating on him for so long. He later stood there in the entrance to the great hall Cho beside him holding his arm proudly and behind him was Mione breathing softly and slowly, speaking in hushed tones to Viktor krum. She sounded pissed of because he couldn't prenounce her name properly. That was Hermione down to a T, not patient in the least. Cedric laughed. Earning him an evil glare from Cho and, a little smile from Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well I checked my reviews today and holy shit there were a lot so thanx guys and I think someone said I need a betta reader. Well I agree lol. I am the worst at gramma lol but I don't know how the whole betta thing worx but I'd be greatful if anyone wud like to be my betta so neways…on with the story. Oh and the lyrics are from Buffy the vampire slayer thing but I don't own nething but the storyline in this fic.

Chapter 2 The Yuletide Drama (part 2 of the ball)

'Oh he laughed, he laughed his wonderful laugh. Dare she say he was laughing with her. Oh he was so dreamy so prince like but she just had to get rid of Cho and Viktor. Oh wow this is my lucky night' Hermione thought to herself. To her luck Viktor had been taken by Kakaroff for 'a minute' and her darling bestfriend Cho was talking to one of her friends and Cedric was staring at Cho. This was her queue.

"So did you kiss and make up?" Hermione asked smiling shyly.

"Mione you look beautiful, sorry, no we haven't made up we actually broke up but we agreed to come to the ball for, as Cho put it our 'final appearance'." Cedric replied sullenly but Hermione's heart stopped when he called her beautiful and when did he start calling her 'Mione'. It didn't matter when he started calling her that because she liked it anyway.

"Well she doesn't deserve you anymore. She changed a lot this year Cedric." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah you're right. I'm kind of happy about it though. The only scary thing is I have to get back into the 'dating game'." Cedric shuddered making Hermione laugh.

"Well I'll always be here to help you with the female species. I mean I am a female although I think Harry and Ron only just noticed." She laughed. Cedric smiled and let out one of his whole hearted laughs.

"I guess you aren't just the little bookworm everyone thought you were but if you ask me you need to start taking time out to make everyone notice just how lovely you are Mione."

"I don't really have the t-"

"Alright you lot get into your lines its time to enter, Hermione dear is that you?" Professor McGonagal asked(I can't spell her name lol and my books are to far away lol)

"Yes"

"You look lovely, now everyone follow me."

Hermione didn't pay attention for most of the first dance until it became the time to switch partners.

"Hey Mione you look beautiful and you came with Krum." Harry said astonished.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I showed that I'm not some little worm." Hermione replied as the rest of the Schools joined the dance floor. Harry had just been asked to dance by Cho so Hermione cleverly ran off to put phase 2 of the plan into action. Phase 2: play hard to get and be mysterious. Hermione walked her way out of the hall making sure she walked passed Cedric. To Hermione and Ginny, she was playing to get the guy. To everyone else she looked quite distressed after Dumbeldore had finished his speech about Voldemort.

Cedric followed Hermione out onto the grounds. He knew she was a key to this coming war with Voldermort but no one ever stopped to check she was okay. He was sure Harry and Ron did all they could but he also knew Hermione had a tendency not to tell anyone how she felt and tried to help the boys. He followed Hermione down to the giant tree by the lake. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her. Her eyes glistened, preparing to let the tears fall. She saw Cedric and tried to cover her smile, phase 2 had worked but she really was starting to get scared about this whole voldermort thing. She was fed up and tired of having to defeat him year by year just to have him return the next year.

Cedric just stood there nailed to the spot he was a boy, he had no idea how to comfort her. Why was this so hard for him. Part of him wanted to run over and hug her but the other half said. Wait the other half was remembering a poem he had read in her book along time ago. He could hear her whispering it to the shadows. She was letting him into her world. His heart jumped. He remembered every last line. Cedric sat down next to the girl and let her talk it all out with him.

_Every single year  
The same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight  
Still I always feel  
This strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real  
Nothing here is right  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been  
Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart  
I was always brave  
And kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering  
Crawl out of you grave  
You find this fight just  
Doesn't mean a thing_

The tears started falling when Cedric put his arms around her. When had she got this emotional.

Finally after she was all cried out and hour later she turned to Cedric.

"Why did you come out here? You just got cried allover." She asked.

"I think it's cos I like you." Cedric replied looking into her teary eyes. Hermione started to lean towards him. He let her come closer and closer. His mind was racing, she was going to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok once again I own nothing but the story line lol and review.. Also if oyu haven't noticed I like…shit I lost the word….ummm making the character talk a lot. I'm not dumb I know the word. I thikns its something along the lines of quotation but neways I love Cedric lol_

Chapter 3 rejection or acception

Her lips began to touch his and it was at that last moment that Cedric pulled back. Hermione looked up at him hurt.

"I thought you liked me?" she asked.

"I do but your moving way to fast. I don't usually kiss a girl until our third date." Cedric exclaimed.

"Okay I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment." Hermione replied feeling embarrassed.

"But you feel the attraction thing as well?" Cedric questioned.

"I always have." She sighed.

"Okay come on your getting cold lets get you back inside for some dancing." He said pulling her up off her feet. He led her into the castle.

"Hermione there you are." Ginny laughed, "Come over here, I'll give her back to you in a second Cedric."

"So how's it going?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"He fell for it. He told me he liked me, he held me while I cried and we almost kissed. He stopped me though because get this I was moving to fast." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"God Mione you know how to pick em. He's like a knight in shinning armor." Ginny sighed as well.

"I better get back or Ron might kill someone." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, your lover boy is waiting."

"There you go Cedric now treat her nicely or you'll have 7 red heads and Harry Potter after your neck." Ginny said before running off to restrain her youngest brother.

"Wow I love this song." Hermione said shyly to Cedric who was staring at the Weird Sisters.

"Me too, do you wanna maybe dance to it?" Cedric asked shyly imitating Hermione. She quickly swatted him a slap on the shoulder and he led her into a slow dance. His hands traveled the length of her body, settling tightly around Hermione's waist. This action pulled her towards him, forcing her to place her arms around his neck. Which by the way she had no objections in doing. Hermione took one last look into his blue eyes and placed her head on his chest. She would have placed it on his shoulder but no Cedric had to be taller than her.

Cedric sighed. He hadn't had a girl other than Cho close to him like this in a long time. Even then Cho was never this cute. Cedric looked around at their onlookers. Most of them were girls staring jealously at Hermione. They would let out a small sigh every now and then. The second task was one week away and he hadn't the slightest clue at what was really going to happen but for the moment he tried to forget the looming task. It wasn't that he thought he was going to die it was just he dreaded loosing. He didn't mind but his father would. He father kept trying to make Cedric the best he made him out to be something Great. He didn't want to disappoint his father but to tell you the truth, coming to Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Getting away from my father is one great thing. He had shared some of this with Hermione before but he still didn't want everyone to know. Right know all that mattered was Hermione's tiny figure leaning on him. He needed to know how he felt about her because right now it still felt slightly platonic.

_Well there we go everyone another chapter over I want to make Hemrione and Cedric to have a deeper relationship before I make him die. Lol jokes he might not die yet lol. SO Review for me and you might get a few more chapters tomorrow. I gotta go cos Krum is weirding me out he's staring at me funny and wants to negotiate his role in this story and I need to think of what to do about Cedric and I need to bring in Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Seduction in the bathroom.

Okay new chapter…Cedric's very confused and not just about Hermione. Hermione and Ron and all them that are prefects in book 5 are prefects now lol…it's the only way I could work this scene so neways I don't own nething but the story line. Warning if you are reading this hoping it's a fluff fic then dude get out now this isn't going to be a total fluffball.

The next morning Cedric woke up with a pounding headache. He had afterall stayed up all night thinking about Hermione. When they were dancing it felt wonderful but it still felt slightly platonic. Cedric pulled on his pants and threw on a shirt he needed to go somewhere to think, somewhere quiet. There was always the library. Cedric grabbed his golden egg and headed to the library.

Upon entry of the library Cedric spotted Ernie Macmillan who was a fourth year hufflepuff. He sat down next to Ernie and started chatting.

"Hey Cedric" Ernie said making a funny face.

"Hey Ernie what are you doing?"

"I'm studying for potions and buddy, don't take this the wrong way but you smell pretty freakin bad." Ernie said holding his nose. Cedric sniffed himself. (he he, sniffed himself lol)

"Whoa I really do smell. I might go take a shower. Later Ernie." Cedric said running out of the library and to the prefects bathroom. The girls would be done showering by this time of the morning or they'd be in bed resting from the night before.

"Pinefresh" Cedric whispered to the portrait, which immediately swung open.

Cedric walked in and put his egg on the floor near the giant tub. He then proceeded to take his shirt off. When Cedric pulled his head out of his shirt he found a dark figure at the other end of the room. It was definitely a she. Her curves were magnificent as she pulled herself out of the bath and into a short towel. The girl turned around and caught Cedric off guard.

Hermione watched as Cedric walked into her library. She sighed he was so handsome and gentle. When they danced the previous night it had been like a fairytale, a dream come true. She sighed and then laughed as he sniffed himself and ran out of the library. Then she smelt herself. She needed a bath and what better place to do it then the prefects bathroom.

Cedric gasped as the girl turned to face him.

"Well, well, well, Cedric Diggory what are you doing here."

"Cho! Is that you?" Cedric stuttered.

"Who else would it be?" Cho purred.

"I don't know, did you have fun with Potter last night?" Cedric said as Cho inched closer.

"I don't know, did you have fun with Granger last night?" Cho asked sliding one of her fingers down his bare chest. Cho looked up at Cedric with desire in her eyes.

"Kiss me," she said and Cedric complied. His senses over run with want. His hands were roaming over her body. He didn't even hear the portrait swing open. He didn't hear Hermione walk over. He didn't see Cho's triumphant smirk.

"Umm excuse me?" Hermione whispered as Cedric pulled back from Cho. He heard her that time and damn it he knew that voice. Damn it how could he be so stupid.

"Can I help you?" Cho said skankily.

"No um I'll just go use the other showers" Hermione said trying to keep from crying hysterically. Hermione walked out. CHo walked out soon after her and Cedric was left standing there.


	5. What more do you want from me?

"Hermione" Cedric said.

"Yes Cedric," Hermione said silently pleading him to make some lame excuse.

"This isn't what it looks like." He said following her out to the hall.

"Cedric it looked like you were kissing her so unless I'm blind it was exactly what I saw. But you don't have to explain to me. It's not like we're a couple." Hermione smiled. Behind that smile, damn it she was hurt.

"Hermione, you know what she's like. She kissed me. I like you okay, I don't know how much I like you yet but it's a notch above friendship." Cedric said with a dumb smile on his face.

"Right well I'll take a number and you can get back to me on that theory." Hermione said smiling and returning to the bathroom. She really did smell. She had been so foolish. How could she expect the Hogwarts champion to fall for her when he had an entire fan club of beautiful, giggly girls following him. Not to mention Cho Chang goddess of Hogwarts halls.

"Hermione, don't be mad at me please" Cedric said flying in through the portrait door. Cedric took a glance around the room and he found her.

"Cedric honestly I don't care, I don't own you, so please just leave before I have to jinx you."

"Hermione I can't leave you like this its like some shitty romance novel. I like you okay I like you a lot but please don't take that stupid kiss seriously. Great its raining this truly is a crappy romance novel. With a lover's fight comes the tragedy that is rain." Cedric said cornering Hermione near the nearest window.

"And you know what always makes everything that little bit more tragic, Hermione?"

"Ummmm no," Hermione replied nervously. She knew what was so tragic she knew he was going to kiss her and then storm out of the bathroom and go kill Cho. Ok so maybe killing Cho was going a little to far. 'Shut up Hermione he's leaning in to kiss you.'

Cedric placed his hands on the wall either side of her.

"And this is where I kiss YOU." Cedric whispered. It was the sweetest most perfect kiss Hermione would ever experience long after Cedric died.

His right hand fell from the wall and caressed her cheek but all too suddenly our hero pulled away.

"And this is where I tragically leave you hanging on for more," Cedric said smirking the most cheekiest smirk Hermione had ever seen. She sighed as his hand fell from her face and he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing you jerk?"

"Why are you calling me a jerk?" Cedric asked

"Cos you just kissed me when you're clearly in love with Cho Chang" Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione for someone so bright you're pretty dumb to things of the heart."

"How so?" She asked. Okay so she Hermione Granger was pushing it. There was no way in hell he was going to say he loved her.

"Granger, I already said I liked you, you got a kiss, you almost have my heart what more do you want from me?" Cedric said walking backwards to the portrait door.

"I-I-I" Hermione stuttered as she saw his walk out the door.


	6. Which champion will she choose?

Hermione crouched down on the cold tiled floor her hands unconciously running back and forth over her lips. Suddenly the portait door opened again and to her amazement it was Cedric. He ran to her and kissed her again this time it was warm and passionate.

"Ahem," Ginny coughed from the portrait opening. Hermione smiled and wiped her mouth. Cedric shrugged and smiled, "later babe" he said walking out the portrait door. He left the girls in a fit of giggles.

"Later babe." Ginny said in a very manly voice, then brokeout into a fit of giggles again.

"Shut up ginny, wat was it that harry said last nite I do believe it was 'Hey you sexay thang you.'" Hermione said immitating her best friend.

"Hermione I hate you that was mortifying enough when he said it especially infront of my brothers and the whole school." Ginny cried out in shame.

"Oh don't worry you sexy thing we can't all hav our dashing prince cedric charming, like….me"

"But I have Boy wonder at my side" Ginny said dramatically.

"Whats he going to do amaze them with his lightning bolt scar?" Hermione laughed.

"I do believe my boyfriend, gave your boyfriend the heads up about the dragon so my boyfriend, saved your boyfriends life."Ginny said.

"Well my boyfriend told your boyfriend how to open the golden egg so he wouldn't drown. SO there our boyfriends are even. Thou im pretty sure Cedric's a better kisser then harry could ever be."

"Sure Hermione wateva makes you happy." Ginny laughed hopping into the giant bubble bath.

Later that day Hermione and Ginny headed down to the great hall to find Harry and Ron. Seeing as they weren't at breakfast it meant they slept in and knowing Ron his stomach would be attacking him from the inside right about now.

Ginny nudged hermione when she spotted the boys and made a beeline for their table. Hermione walked to the gryffindor table although she was still off in daydream land when suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her and pulled her onto a seat. Hermione turned her head and came face to face with Cedric.

"Cedric what are you doing?" Hermione said in a harsh tone.

"Grabbing my girlfriend." He replied smiling and leaning in to kiss her.

"So I'm your girlfriend now am I?"

"Well I certainly hope so."  
"I don't remember you asking me, Mr Diggory." Hermione said smiling in her head. She was about to get Cedric to ask her out, for real this time.

"Well miss Granger would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Cedric asked as the entire student and teacher population looked on with interest.

"Please Cedric, cut the honour crap and ask me out like a normal person." Hermione said.

"But you're not a normal person. You're a weird little Gryffindor, who reads to much for her own good." Cedric smirked.

"Good mornink Her-my-oh-nee" came the familiar accent of Viktor Krum, "Is this boy botherink you?" he asked.

"Well other than the fact that he just called me an abnormal, weird little Gryffindor, bookworm, I'd have to say no, but then again." Hermione said getting up and walking off with Viktor after being very much annoyed by Cedric's joking manner. She didn't care if he called her weird or little but what always hurt her were the bookworm quotes, like get your nose out of that book it's a beautiful day or you read too much. Cedric had been her friend for so long that he should know just how annoyed she gets when people call her a bookwormy little prude.

"So did you haff a good time last night?" Viktor asked smiling at Hermione.

"It was like a fairytale." She sighed.

"Did you get your happy endink?"

"Not yet." Hermione laughed.

"I was wonderink if sometime during the summer, you mite like to visit me in Bulgaria at my home." Viktor asked shyly, Hermione smiled, he was cute when he went all shy. Maybe she had been chasing after the wrong guy.

"I think I'd like that very much" Hermione smiled again.

Hogwarts halls were a buzz the next morning as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, almost no-one in the great hall. Hermione was buttering her toast as she chatted animatedly to Ginny about the girls' relationship with Dean when suddenly teen witch weekly was slammed onto the table and someone fled the great hall in anger. Hermione quickly looked over her shoulder at the figure leaving and realized it was Cedric. She frowned and turned back to the headline of the popular magazine. The title slanted across the cover "The Champion and The Bookworm' sat next to a giant picture of Viktor Krum smiling down at her and futher down in italics was her conversation with Krum from the day before.

It read

_Viktor Krum world reknowned seeker and Triwizard champion has fallen for Harry Potters very own bookworm Hermione Granger. One of our sources have managed to overhear a short conversation yesterday morning. Is Viktor Krum in love?_

"_I was wonderink if sometime during the summer, if you mite like to visit me in Bulgaria at my home." Viktor asked shyly, Hermione smiled._

"_I think I'd like that very much" Hermione smiled again._

_Looks like our favourite bachelor may be off the market ladies_

Hermione shrugged at Ginny who was reading over her shoulder

"I'm not talking to him, I can visit whoever I want to and he called me a bookwormy little prude." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"However you want to see it Mione but you know he was only joking and you both know Viktor has a crush on you. And you should know by now that you're a bookworm and that cedric loves you even though you're a little bookish." Ginny justified.

"I can't believe you're taking his side." Hermione said outraged by Ginny's take on her relationship.

"And I can't believe how stupid you're being." Ginny said walking away.


	7. So I'm your girl now?

Okay so this is going to be short but it's just to keep the plot turning…ok well that's just my crappy excuse for im going out now and I cant be bothered to rite nemore rite now..xx

It was three days till the second task and once again harry had left everything to the last minute, so here to save the day (again)was Hermione who was at the moment best freindless, avoiding Cedric and being chased after in return. Hermione was fed up she either wanted Cedric to be her whole boyfriend or not. She was sick of fighting with him. Hermione had finished her work for the night and left Harry when he decided on going down to the kitchens.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Miss Granger it's well past your curfew" came the voice of Cedric Diggory.

"On the contrary Mr Diggory I'm here to do my prefect duties and trying to find my partner."

"Well you found you partner cos I'm right here" Cedric said dully.

"Oh okay then well this should be awkward." Hermione said.

"I don't want this to be awkward so how about we hav this screaming match now." Cedric said loudly.

"If you want to go ahead tell me Mr Diggory exactly why you've been avoiding me." She asked primly.

"First off I wasn't the one avoiding you, if I remember correctly that was you. And secondly you blew me off in the great hall for Krum who is in love with you and proceeded to ask you to bed." Cedric said counting off his fingers.

"I blew you off in the Hall, Cedric because you called me an abnormal, weird, little, Gryffindor, bookworm. And you know quite well that I draw the line at book worm. And secondly Cedric, secondly Krum is my friend and nothing more and he did not ask me to bed. I probably won't go and see him anyway. I'm sorry okay, Im sorry for trying to bring wizarding world unity by making friends with a Bulgarian." Hermione argued.

"Are you done now, are you happy, hav you got it out of your system because I don't want you to avoid me any more, I'm sorry for calling you a bookworm. It's just when I asked you and that whole conversation was just retarded. And I'm not sorry about Krum. I know his game okay I know his track record and, you're my girl and he needs to know that and back off." Cedric said frowning and then he looked at Hermione. She smiled and put her arms around Cedric's neck.

"So I'm your girl now am I? I don't remember you asking me." Hermione said smiling.

"I don't need to ask you, you're my girl now and you always will be." Cedric said kissing Hermione as she tightened her grip around his shoulders, never wanting to let go, incase something took him from her.


	8. Desired most?

Okay here we go more angst more fiting… is there any other way? xx

It's the day of the second task and Cedric was getting worried he hadn't seen Hermione since he left her this morning in the library with Ron.

"Hey Cedric" Someone called. Cedric turned to find Harry Potter running up to him.

"Hey Harry, on your way to the lake?"

"Yeah I can't wait to go swim with the giant squid." Harry laughed.

"Oh me either." Cedric said rolling his eyes.

"SO listen have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"NO actually I was wondering where Hermione was, (and Cho for that matter)"

As the champions dived into the water Cedric was still wondering what the hell he desired most so he knew what he was looking for. He cast a spell at some nasty looking grindylows and ventured on. What did he desire most? A picture of Hermione floated into his head and he smiled yep she was who he was looking for and righ ton cue Cedric saw Harry holding Ron Weasley. Mere people were watching on with interest kind of scary looking to if you asked Cedric. AS Cedric approached he saw Hermione and Cho and a small girl floating in the water. Well he wasn't supposed to save Cho or the small girl. His was definitely Hermione. Cedric pulled out his wand and aimed his charm at the seaweed binding Hermione's wrist when he was attacked by merepeople. "Not yours they chanted. She's not the one you desire most." What were they talking about Cedric thought and then his eyes focused on Viktor Krum who quickly freed Hermione and took her to the surface. Cedric shrugged the thoughts out of his head and just focused on saving Cho. Hermione wasn't going to be happy. Cedric wasn't happy there was no way that he wanted Cho.

Cedric finally broke the surface just beating Viktor Krum by a length. As he surfaced Cho woke up she smiled at him and hoisted herself up in to the stands. Cedric watched as Hermione woke from her slumber and looked up she smiled and looked at her saviour and suddenly her gaze fell. Cedric thought he could feel her heart break as she looked over at him. Cedric froze as her eyes looked into his. She sniffled and held onto Krum.

POV change…

Hermione sniffled and heldon onto Viktor not feeling much like doing anything right now.

She looked up to grab the hand of the person on the stand and looked up into the eyes of Cedric her boyfriend. Who didn't desire her but his ex girlfriend. Time froze as she stared at him and took his hand being hoisted up into his embrace. She slowly pushed Cedric away from her.

"Congradulations," Viktor said to Cedric. Cedric also watched as Viktor's arm snaked around Hermione's waist and he got pissed. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks, but do you think you could get your arms off my girlfriend." Cedric said loudly.

"Why should I it's not like you desire her?" Viktor said gruffly. Cedric's eyes were still on hermione and he saw hurt enter her eyes as Viktor told Cedric about his desires.

"Whatever Krum, Hermione wanna go get some hot chocolate form the kitchens?" Cedric asked.

Hermione looked up at Cedric and there was a lot more hurt in his eyes than he had seen before.

"No thanks." Hermione said politely before walking off to join Ginny, Fred and George.


End file.
